vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Executioner (Gotham)
|-|The Executioner= |-|Nathaniel Barnes= Summary Nathaniel Barnes was a former marine who became the captain of the GCPD after the previous one, Sarah Essen, was murdered by Jerome Valeska. He had a strict moral code and followed the law by the book. As he was investigating the crime scene of Alice Tetch, a drop of her tainted blood fell on his eye, infecting him with her virus. With time, the virus made him stronger and healed his wounds from the encounter with Azrael, but at the cost of his sanity. His hatred towards criminals came to the surface, as well as the desire to kill them. He donned the alias The Executioner and went on a killing spree against the guilty people of Gotham. He would later try to lead Jim Gordon to this same path, although he ultimately fails. He was locked up in Arkham Asylum, where the secret counsel called Court of Owls kidnapped him. While the leader of this group would convince Barnes to work for her, Professor Strange turned the virus on his blood as a biological weapon. Barnes was one of the protagonists in Season 2 turned into an antagonist in Season 3. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, 9-C with firearms | 9-B Name: Nathaniel Barnes, The Executioner Origin: Gotham (TV Series) Gender: Male Age: At least in his early 40s Classification: Human, former Marine, former GCPD Captain, Serial Killer Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Police and Military Training, Expert Marksman, Tactical Analysis |-|Infected with the Tetch Virus= Same as before, plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low; regenerated from a limp), Explosion Manipulation with grenades, Smoke Manipulation with smoke bombs Attack Potency: Athlete level physically (Overpowered a highly trained assassin and punched her to the ground), Street level with firearms | Wall level (His grip is strong enough to bend metal. Threw a man through a wall. Punched hard enough to damage the ground. Casually snaps necks. Decapitated Kathryn with a single strike from his gauntlet) Speed: Athletic Human | At least Athletic Human (Can fight Jim Gordon, Harvey Bullock and Alfred all at the same time) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 5 (Can rip heads from human bodies with his bare hands) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Wall Class Durability: Athlete level | Wall level Stamina: Average | Very high. Escaped from his police transport by himself and took out three guards while heavily injured Range: Standard melee range normally, hundred of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Kimber Solo CDP, Remington 870P | Bladed gauntlet, bulletproof armor, grenades, smoke bombs Intelligence: Nathaniel Barnes has shown to be a great leader for the GCPD and a skilled strategist, such as leading raids on Penguin's warehouses and relocating Nora Fries from the hospital to the Arkham Asylum, a more confined place where less innocent lives are at stake when Mr. Freeze eventually strikes. However, after the Tetch incident, his intelligence took a backseat to his urge to kill the "guilty" people from Gotham. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Stubborn and gets angry easily | After being infected with the Tetch virus, repressed feelings came to the surface and Barnes started killing criminals. His condition became worse with time as he started hearing voices in his head, later hallucinating with the people around him becoming rotten and zombie-like. Key: Base | Infected with the Tetch virus Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Police Officers Category:Captains Category:Evil Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Axe Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Gotham (TV Series) Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9